Edward's Choice
by twilightgirl1992
Summary: Ten year old Edward sees that his friend is forcing seven year old Alice to do his homework, what will Edward do? will he forget his new sister or help her? all human.


**Edward's Choice**

**Summary: When ten year old Edward finds out that his best friend is forcing seven year old Alice to do his homework, right after Carlisle and Esme have adopted her, what will Edward do, will he forget his new sister or stick up for her? As I'm sure you can tell this is all human. I'm kind of doing this as a brother, sister, brother relationship story, this story will be the set up for a chapter story. The mains in this part of the story are Edward and Alice, but my goal is to get the next part to be more on the relationship between Edward, Alice and Emmett as humans. This is my first fic please be kind but let me know what you think******

Ten year old Edward Cullen was beyond happy. He had handed in his homework and had none for the weekend, he had taken a test that he was share he had aced and he was now going to go home and get ready for his best friend's birthday party. Peter was a full year older then Edward but they had met the summer Edward had been adopted and had been best friends ever since. Edward had been adopted at six years old by doctor Carlisle Cullen and his wife Esme, Edward's parents and been killed in a car accident when he was four and he had been in and out of foster homes for a long time, then the Cullen's found him and had adopted him and his older brother Emmett. They also had another brother named Jasper that the Cullen's had adopted before and a sister named Rosalie, Rose for short. There had recently been another addition to the family too, another adoption had been finalized for the Cullen's and seven year old Alice had been added to the family a little over three months ago, she and Edward weren't really close yet, but she and Jasper and Emmett and kicked it off right away. Though Edward wasn't worried about it, he would get closer to his new sister when she was ready. Edward sighed and looked at his wrist watch, he had to wait for Alice at the school doors before he could go find Jasper and Emmett, no question Rose was already home, she never waited around to walk the younger ones home like Japer and Emmett.. Edward reached the doors and looked around, there were a lot of kids by the doors but no sign of little Alice.

"Oh well, she should be here any time," Edward said to himself leaning against the wall.

Fifteen minutes went by and there was still no sign of Alice, Edward let out another deep sigh, ran a hand through his hair and looked at his watch again shaking it and holding it to his ear to make sure it hadn't stopped.

"Where is she? She knows I need to get home today," Edward thought to himself as the hallway emptied quickly. Within another five minutes Edward was standing alone in the hallway.

Now that it was quiet Edward could hear something, or more like someone.

"Please don't make me do this anymore," a small voice bagged from down the hall, Edward shot off at a ran down the hall, it may have only been three months but he knew that voice. It was Alice.

Edward ran all the way down to the end of the hallway. What he saw made him stop dead in his tracks. Edward could barley see Alice's head since she was surrounded by so many other students, taller, older students all of them more his own age then Alice's. The one standing in front of Alice was the one person that Edward hadn't even thought was capable of scaring a small seven year old girl, but there he was, it was Peter, his best friend, he was shoving papers into Alice's face. Alice had tears running down her pale cheeks, her gaze landed on Edward and her eyes showed him just one thing, pure horror.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Edward yelled as he reached out and pulled Peter away from Alice, Alice whimpered and sank to the floor her tears still flowing.

"Um, Edward its not what it looks like," Peter stammered looking at his friend shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh really? Do tell, because it looks to me like lets see-" Edward said as he took some of the papers from Peter's hand that he had been shoving into Alice's face, he glared at the other students who said nothing before he looked at the papers in his hand, he nodded his head to himself when he saw what they were, "Yes, it seems to me like you are getting my little sister to do your homework for you." Edward gritted his teeth and turned to Alice for minute, "Alice-are you alright?"

Alice whimpered again, wiping at her face trying to stop the tears and slowly nodded.

"Oh come on Edward, she's a smart freak, I was just trying to get a little help," Peter said shrugging it off like it was a one time thing.

"So you scare her half to death? She's seven years old Peter, she may be smart for her age but she is not your personal homework monkey, you can't scare her into you doing you're homework," Edward said as he helped Alice stand up her tears still flowing she had given up on trying to stop them.

"Oh come on Edward, its not like I hurt her," Peter said shrugging as Edward picked up Alice's backpack that had been dropped by her locker, he also picked up his own.

"I don't care that you didn't hurt her Peter, you still scared her for no good reason, you know what I don't want to talk to you about this anymore, come on Alice, lets go find Emmett and Jasper," Edward said as he put the backpacks over his right shoulder and grabbed Alice's hand with the other.

Peter threw his arms in the air, but nodded, "Okay fine, I'll see you at the party then,"

Edward stopped dead in his tracks once again, backpacks still on one arm the other around Alice, he turned around and said, "No you won't, I'm staying home with my siblings tonight, and every night, I hope you have a great life Peter, but I'm no longer a part of it, goodbye." With that Edward turned around and grabbed Alice's hand again and walked out of the school.

Peter watched them go making fists as he did, he looked over at his little sister Sara who had seen the whole thing from the side of the small group that was there, she gulped as Peter turned back around. She hated it when her brother got like this, Peter kept grudges, so far nothing had happened but Sara was afraid that he may hurt someone one day.

That's when Peter said the words that Sara never wanted to hear, "You took my best friend. You will pay someday Alice Cullen, oh yes someday you will pay."

tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Both brother and sister were quiet on the walk home, When they had gotten to Jasper and Emmett's school they told them that Jasper had gotten sick earlier in the day and Emmett had taken him home. Of course Rose had not waited for them. So they ended up walking home, Edward watched Alice every step of the way still not believing what had just happened, he could see that Alice was still shaking and the tears still weren't stopping as they reached the house. Edward started rubbing Alice's back as they entered the house.

As they came in and closed the door behind them a sweet voiced sounded from upstairs, "Edward, Alice, is that you?"

"Yes Mom," Edward called, he sometimes called her just Esme but more often he liked to call her mom though it kind of made Emmett a little mad though sometimes he too called her mom, but at the moment Edward didn't care what anyone thought, he was to tired and annoyed to care.

"I'm taking care of Jasper at the moment there's a snack on the table for you two, Emmett went to work early since he brought Jasper home and Rose is shopping I'll be down in a minute okay," Esme's voice was well heard even though she was at the end of the hall upstairs, she was used to being in a house with five kids.

"Okay, we're fine, take your time," Edward called and then turned back to Alice, "Alice are you sure you're alright?"

Alice didn't answer, she just slowly nodded as she hugged herself.

Edward motioned with his head towards kitchen, "Are you hungry?"

Again all Alice did was nod.

"Okay then, come on, lets get something to eat," Edward said taking Alice's shoulders and pushed her towards the kitchen.

Edward put their backpacks down by the staircase as they passed by and kept his hands on Alice's shoulders until they got to the table. He lifted her shaking body and put her on the chair and then when and grabbed the plate that was on the counter and brought it back to the table and uncovered it.

"Oh, look peanut better cookies, your favorite," Edward said as he sat across from Alice and pushed the plate toward her.

She took a cookie and just held it for minute, rolling in around in her little hands, she then looked up at Edward, tears making her eyes puffy, "Edward, I'm so sorry, I just made you loose your best friend."

"No, no Alice, its not your fault," Edward said as he slid off his chair and sat next to Alice on her chair, "Anyone who would scare my little sister is no friend of mine, even if he says he is, don't worry Alice, we just weren't meant to be friends that's all. I didn't know Peter was like this, I swear."

"I know, its okay Edward, I'm okay," Alice mumbled as she leaded into Edward, suddenly feeling like he was indeed her big brother.

"How long has he been doing this to you?" Edward asked suddenly knowing that Peter could have been doing for a lot longer then he thought.

"Um," Alice flinched at Edward's side.

"How long Alice?" Edward said pulling her away so he could look at her.

"About a month and a half," Alice said quietly not looking into Edward's green eyes.

"What! Oh Alice I'm so sorry," Edward said pulling Alice into a real hug surprising her, "I'm going to talk to Carlisle and Esme about this, it won't happen again, and if it does I want you to tell me okay?"

Alice nodded and smiled a little her tears finally stopping, "Thanks Edward, and not just for want you did for me today."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked not sure what she was talking about.

"Thank you for being a brother to me even though you don't have to be," Alice said finally smiling for real.

Edward smiled back, "You know Alice it took a while but now you mean just as much to me as Emmett, You mean everything."

If Edward had known how real those words would be someday, he might have reworded his thinking.


End file.
